The invention relates generally to hair clippers, and more specifically to movable blades for blade sets of hair clippers.
Hair clippers typically include a blade set having a fixed lower blade and a movable or reciprocating upper blade. The movable blade is movable with respect to the fixed blade by a drive mechanism. Various movable blades have been used to facilitate hair cutting operations. Nevertheless, a new movable blade that extends the useful life of blade sets would be welcomed by those in the art.